


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二章 戈德里克山谷

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二章 戈德里克山谷

很多个世纪以后，人们都会记得那个充满传奇色彩的山谷，有多少悲欢离合都发生在这个偏僻的小山谷内，包括它的名字都是以最伟大巫师之一命名－戈德里克山谷。  
不过在这一切传奇发生之前，在戈德里克.格兰芬多少年时期，山谷只是山谷。在那个巫师被迫害，异教徒被屠杀的年代里，这个偏僻的小山谷就是小小的庇护所之一，山谷里既有巫师，也有为生活所逼一无所有的普通人，他们一起建立了这个山谷，几十年过去了，山谷依旧和平如初，但是外面的世界却慢慢的被黑暗笼罩。

人们对于巫师的恐惧一天比一天强，巫师在他们眼里就是魔鬼的化身，他们的天赋就是魔鬼诱骗人间的毒药，赐予那与众不同的能力来收取他们的灵魂。有很多地方的猎巫组织都以消灭魔鬼的名义来残杀巫师，在这期间有不少无辜的人死去，人们却浑然不知。

而那些真正的巫师们，有一部分躲了起来，苟延残喘，躲避度日。还有一些人则是在这黑暗笼罩下，慢慢迷失了自己。

尽管山谷里的人暂时还没有受到什么危险，但是有关外界的传闻却渐渐的多了起来。在山谷边界的酒馆里，鱼龙混杂之地，经常可以从一些人的嘴巴里套出一些有价值的东西，当然，代价也是不能少的..

夕阳西下，夜幕升起，山谷边的小酒馆开张了。

空气中有各种各样的味道，啤酒味，现烤的面包味，酒馆旁边的山羊和马粪味…还有空气中嘈杂的声音，喝酒声，交流声，还有一群少年在桌子上快活的跳起了舞，

”山谷的日子是多么快乐！

不知疲倦，不理世事。

因为那伟大的梅林赐予我们的能力。

我们不知疲倦，永远飞翔。

但是啊！

为什么这世上有人不明白，

我们本就一样。

不应有悲伤，

不应有杀戮，

应该有快乐和笑语，配上伍迪家的美酒是最好！

配上伍迪家的美酒是最好”

一曲歌毕，掌声雷动，这些少年们可是在今晚的酒馆出足了风头，特别是领头那个红头发的，全酒馆的目光都被他吸走了，他似乎有种魔力，把人们的注意力集中在他的身上。  
但是很快，人们又开始讨论别的话题，嘈杂声又回来了。在那些充斥着耳膜的嘈杂声中，可以勉强听到一些观点。比如那个坐在中间的褐发带兜帽的巫师，正在大口喝着一杯黄油啤酒，“麻瓜国王又颁布新的法令了！据说，占星师已经越来越不领那个麻瓜国王的不满，国王想找机会除掉他。”

“什么，你说什么胡话呢？那占星师已经为那个麻瓜服务了很多年了，不太可能是真的吧！就算是真的，那占星师会没有办法吗？”褐发巫师旁边的黑发巫师说道

“我骗你做什么，好像那个占星师就是因为一个预言而引起不满的，具体情况我也不太清楚，你不信我就算了” 说着，褐发巫师又像酒馆老板要了杯酒。

“先不说这个了，更要命的消息是，本该保护麻瓜国王的一名骑士失踪了。”

”骑士，该不会是那个人吧！” “应该就是那个人，不仅如此，与他失踪的还有一把碎裂的剑。”

“一把碎裂的剑！梅林！那骑士要一把碎裂的剑做些什么？难道他还嫌他害得人不够多吗？” 黑发巫师简直就要从椅子上直接跳了起来，连酒杯都差点打翻了。

“这个我也不太清楚，不过那骑士离开麻瓜教廷肯定没什么好事，说不定会来这里，别忘了，十年前，…哎呦” 褐发巫师回头一看，正是那个红发少年笑嘻嘻地看着他，还留着一抹恶作剧得逞的笑意。

“戈里德克，小坏蛋！整天没个正形！” 褐发巫师佯装恼怒，但丝毫没有因为自己被石头砸了一下而生气，反而充满笑意。

“布里克叔叔，你这次有写什么稀奇古怪的故事了？刚才你说的那个骑士和那把碎裂的剑，到底是怎么回事呢？” 

”那都是一些陈词滥调了，你也知道麻瓜都是这样，哈哈，不过小戈里德克你呢？你有想做的事吗？”

”嗯…成为一名骑士算不算呢？”小戈里德克思考良久，给出了肯定的回答。

”骑士？你可是巫师啊！怎么可能当骑士呢？”旁边的黑发巫师非常惊讶，从来没有听说过巫师想做骑士的。

“巫师怎么就不可以当骑士呢？骑士并不仅仅是保护那些麻瓜贵族的啊！我所认为的骑士应该是保护弱者并且有勇气和担当的人，在他人需要的之时伸出援助之手，永远坚持自己原则的集大能者。”

戈里德克说出这些话的时候，他自己都有些感到惊讶，可能是以前从来没有人问过他这些，尽管山谷里的人对他都很好，从来没有因为他双亲去世的原因歧视他，玛莎奶奶也一直照顾他，并且教他一些基本的魔法，但是他一直有一种感觉，他总有一天会离开这个山谷，他不会满足于此，特别是上个月玛莎奶奶因病去世之后，这种感觉尤为明显。掌声伴随着起哄声同时在酒馆中响起，布里克问小巫师：“你说的那种人，根本不可能存在！小戈里德克，不是我打击你，你说的那种人恐怕只有传说中出现吧！”

“那么，那个拔出石中剑，建立圆桌骑士，在最伟大的巫师辅佐下开启魔法盛世的人也是假的吗？布里克叔叔！”

“是真的，但那可是亚瑟王啊！唉！那个时代已经过去了，再也不可能回来！”布里克这回真的为红发少年的勇气感到吃惊，不，应该说是这个小酒馆的所有人都为这个红发少年赶到吃惊了。  
很多人觉得这个红发少年太过于张扬，太过自负，尽管他真的是个天才，整个山谷中他的魔法能力应该是最强的，小小年纪就是个阿尼玛格斯（还记得他第一次变成雄狮时可把邻居吓坏了，回头玛莎还给别人做了好多点心当赔礼），在攻击力上，没有人能比得过他，而且这孩子领导力也不错，孩子王，经常带山谷里的孩子们一起去探险，山谷里有什么事都找他帮忙。但是这些也不是今天他胡言乱语的借口，这孩子真是太自大了！居然敢把自己和永恒之王相比！

布里克看着戈里德克心里叹了口气，也许是时候把事情告诉他了。

”戈里德克，我想告诉你一些事，你一定要仔细听好！“在分别前，布里克把十年前的一些不幸的事全部告知戈里德克，眼前这个少年的反应倒是出乎他的意料。

“这么说，我父亲并没有去世。”良久，小戈里德克只说了这么一句话。

“是，可是…”黑发巫师刚想说就被布里克打断了。

“别说了，里斯。总之，戈里德克，我们了解的信息只有这些，剩下的路还要你自己走。”

“我还是没有变，仍然想当骑士，只是我要找到他，他需要给我亲口解释这一切，并为此负责。”

‘那就，祝你好运。“ 布里克见少年如此坚持，也不知说些什么。

红发被微风吹拂，夕阳照耀在少年的脸庞，少年静静的看着远方，一言不发，好像在思索着什么，也许是为那不确定的未来，也许是为那不幸的消息。


End file.
